Suffer Well
by VirendraLione
Summary: Porthos and Aramis are monster hunters. Throw a 400 year old mis-vamp-thropic bloodsucker, his human blood bag and a couple of rookies with strange supernatural abilities into the mix and, well, it's going to be one hell of a ride. 21st Century Monster Hunter AU. Rating may change as fic progresses. Multiple pairings.
1. Before The Storm

**_So this is a little idea I came up with the other day. I am basically using the Musketeers characters in a fic inspired by Supernatural. Now, though I do not (at this point in time anyway) intend to use any of the SPN characters, I am not sure whether using ideas from said fandom would make this a crossover. If anyone has the answer then please do get in touch. For now it will be posted as a normal Fanfic. Anyway, Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _I do not own the musketeers or supernatural or any of the characters or ideas from those two fandoms. I own the plot and the OCs and that is all._

**Suffer Well.**

_**It's not an easy life, that of a hunter; protecting the ignorant and oblivious from the monsters under the bed. Porthos and Aramis know this better than most. Throw a 400 year old mis-vamp-thropic bloodsucker, his human blood bag and a couple of rookies with strange supernatural abilities into the mix and, well, it's going to be one hell of a ride. Trouble is, Porthos isn't so sure that they have room for everyone and the Electra sure doesn't!**_

_**A fanfiction that turns the musketeers into 21**__**st **__**Century monster hunters, cruising around America in their 1976 Buick Electra. Porthos, Aramis, Athos, Constance, D'Artagnan and Ysaline (OC).**_

**Chapter One: Before The Storm.**

'What are we even doing here?' Porthos asked, lifting the store bought coffee cup to his lips. He took a sip and grimaced; the beverage was cooling fast, but caffeine was, unfortunately, a necessity when hunting vampires. He set the cup down on the dashboard and rubbed at heavy eyelids with the heels of his hands. 'I mean, are we even sure we should be trusting Athos?'

The man in the seat beside him gave a sigh and shook his head, a gently chiding smile crossing his lips.

'Porthos, we've been over this…He hates vamps just as much as us, if not more. If he says this is a nest then we have to check it out.'

The larger man grunted and adjusted his position in the seat moodily, causing the suspension of the Electra beneath them to groan in protest.

'I just don't think you should trust him so readily, Aramis.' He advised, turning his gaze sideways and raising an eyebrow, 'Just…be careful.'

Aramis gave something of a playful scoff in response, 'Come now, Porthos; I'm always careful!'

'Yeah right.'

There was an exchange of knowing smiles and laughter then as each, no doubt, remembered the last time Aramis had been all too reckless with his trust, but that had been a while ago now and the scars were almost healed.

Their attention snapped forwards in unison at movement from beyond the windscreen. A silver car – newish and probably a rental – pulled into the parking lot and drove unabashedly up to the building that currently held the hunters' collective gaze.

Aramis narrowed his eyes as two figures disembarked from the vehicle. He couldn't glean much, given that they were across the other side of the car park and the only source of light near the silver car was a flickering lamp post a couple of feet away from them, but he could just about make out that the shorter of the two was a woman, her silhouette notably curvier than that of her counterpart.

'Vamps?' Porthos queried as he too squinted into the darkness.

Aramis shook his head slowly, his brow furrowing, 'No…I don't think so…'

The woman rounded the car and came alongside the man who then draped an arm over her shoulder.

'Could be hunters…' Aramis suggested, immediately doubting the conclusion when the pair made no effort to arm themselves from the trunk of their car and walked confidently across to the entrance.

Next to the door and beneath a fading painted sign that named the bar 'The Good Night', a pale and gaunt character, theatrically dressed in a black leather trench coat, was leaning nonchalantly. The man and woman afforded him a synchronic nod before disappearing inside.

'Are they for real?' Porthos exclaimed excitedly, 'Are they really stupid enough to walk straight into a bar full of vamps, completely unarmed?'

Aramis gave a shrug, 'Maybe they don't know...'

Porthos scoffed incredulously, gestured to the leaning man, 'That guy is practically wearing a sign!'

The smaller man found himself inclined to agree as he further studied the impromptu bouncer. Even without the long coat, the man's slicked back black hair, skin and bearing would give him away. He was the typical Hollywood vampire and, even if you weren't a hunter, you'd be stupid not to notice anything amiss.

'Prospects then?' Aramis surmised, earning himself a shrug from his fellow hunter, 'Whatever they are, something is definitely going on here.'

'What do we do about it, then?' Asked Porthos finally, a teasing smile crossing his lips.

Aramis returned the expression, reached for a lever to his right, opened the car door.

'Let's go hunting!'

* * *

><p>D'artagnan stopped himself from getting out of the car as soon as Ysaline had cut the engine. Instead, he reached across for her hands which were still clutching the steering wheel. She let him take them, but did not tear her gaze from the windscreen.<p>

D'artagnan almost remarked at the tremor he felt in them, but thought better of it. After all, the girl was nervous enough as it was.

'_Yzzy.'_ He implored her, his lips unmoving.

She took a breath and turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

'_Just once, can't you speak like a normal person?' _She inwardly chided.

'_Where's the fun in that?' _Came the reply.

D'artagnan allowed himself a small smile as the tremble in Yzzy's hands subsided.

'_Besides…' _He continued, giving a sideways jerk of his head to the bar to the right, '_They'd hear us.'_

Ysaline's face fell a little at this remark and she slid her hands from D'artagnan's. She shifted in her seat, reached beneath it, located the lock box. She was busy fiddling with the combination padlock when the man beside her stayed her hands again.

'_That's not the way we do it.' _He instructed, '_We're supposed to go in empty handed.'_

'Look, D'artagnan.' She began and though the outburst was neither lengthy, nor loud, she couldn't mistake the grimace that passed momentarily over D'artagnan's face. Yzzy, realising her mistake, joined her counterpart in a second-long sideways glance. If the man guarding the door had heard her, he made no show of it.

Yzzy stayed her tongue and tried again, '_Look, D'artagnan…I'm not sure going in completely unarmed-'_

'_But we're not going in completely unarmed, are we?'_

He shot her an impish grin and she shot him a deep and reprimanding frown.

'_Yzzy, I'll look out for you, I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen…I know you doubt yourself, but the only way you'll get any better is if you practice.'_

Yzzy took a breath, steeled her resolve and acquiesced with a nod. This was the only permission D'artagnan needed and he all but leapt from the car. Yzzy followed, came alongside her companion and allowed him to drape an arm over her shoulders and, though it was not a cold night, she was all-at-once glad of the warmth of it.

'_Besides,' _teased D'artagnan after they nodded to the man beside the door, '_how else are you going to get as good as me?'_

'_Careful,' _came Yzzy's reply, '_we don't want your head to get stuck in the doorway.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I couldn't help but to write this guys; it was a very persistent little plot bunny that wouldn't let me sleep and since I am back at Uni now I figured I had best oblige it. Anyway, I hope you found this interesting to read, things will be explained a bit further on and you can expect to see other familiar characters pop-up every now and again. <strong>_

_**Thanks for reading! Reviews are love and very much appreciated, as always!**_


	2. Comes The Heat

**_Chapter two of my Musketeers Monster Hunters AU fic. Thanks in abundance to those of you who are following or have added this to your favourites list. It means the world to me that some one out there is reading this (or at the very least clicking on it.)_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Suffer Well.<strong>

**Chapter Two: Comes The Heat. **

Yzzy's head swam as she stepped over the threshold of the doorway and she found herself unable to focus as D'artagnan led her to a table and applied pressure to her shoulder. She followed the silent instruction and lowered herself deftly into the coarse wooden chair. D'artagnan then seated himself opposite and cocked his head to one side. She was careful to avoid his gaze.

'_So?'_ he probed, the momentary raising of his eyebrows the only movement that signalled communication.

Yzzy bristled and offered an instinctive, _'So what?'_

D'artagnan took a breath and fixed the woman opposite with an expression of mock reprimand. He was about to coax her further when she took a deep, remitting breath. He watched her green eyes survey the bar slowly, before they finally found the table top.

'_There are three humans out back. Prospects, probably since they don't appear to be struggling. That guy over there…' _She paused a moment, flicked her gaze upwards, focused on a shaggy grey character nursing a bottle of beer and staring at the wall in a corner booth. She waited until she was sure D'artagnan had seen him, _'…I'm not sure what he is, but he sure as hell isn't human.' _

D'artagnan gave an understanding nod, his brow momentarily furrowing at the revelation. He returned his focus to their immediate vicinity.

'_Anyone else?'_

Yzzy gave a shake of her head, before knitting her brows together at the entrance of two men. They stood for a moment at the door, their collective gaze falling on Yzzy and D'artagnan for a split second. The smaller of the two leaned in to his partner and, having seemingly reached a decision as to where to sit, headed for a table a little way away from theirs. The larger dark-skinned man headed for the bar and ordered two beers from the disgruntled bar tender, before joining his partner. Yzzy narrowed her eyes in scrutiny of the pair, who now seemed to be obviously avoiding looking at her and D'artagnan at all.

'_Those guys…'_ Yzzy directed, grimacing when D'artagnan twisted in his seat to look, _'I think they followed us.'_

'_Are they human?' _D'artagnan queried, turning back to her.

'_Most definitely.'_

'_Hunters?'_

'_Probably.'_

'_Damn.'_

This small word panicked Ysaline and she all-at-once felt her heartbeat quicken. Her eyes flicked to D'artagnan and he reached out for her hands to once again stay the tremor in them.

'_What do we do? There aren't supposed to be any hunters in the area. A few vamps; that's all he said…'_

She felt the man across from her squeeze her hands in reassurance.

'_Yzzy, calm down. Everything is going to be ok.' _He smiled to her, only releasing her hands when she matched his expression. _'That's better. Now, I'll tell you what we're going to do…'_

* * *

><p>Porthos handed one of the beers to Aramis and twisted the cap off his own. He took a discreet cautionary sniff and grimaced, raising the bottle a little.<p>

'Here's to good old-fashioned vamp hospitality.' He laughed.

'Aaaww Porthos,' Began Aramis, allowing his gaze to wander across the faces of the few assembled patrons, 'Is the beer not to your liking?'

'Nah.' came the response accompanied by a shake of the head, 'You know I prefer my beer cold and with a little less Lupine in it.'

Aramis raised his eyebrows, studying the bottle dubiously, 'Lupine huh? Now what would vampires want with that?'

Porthos shook his head gave a shrug of his shoulders, 'I suppose, rendering humans comatose has its advantages for a vamp, but in all honesty, I'm growing less interested in the vampires-'

'-and more so in the couple we followed in.' Aramis finished knowingly, earning himself a nod in response.

'I mean, they're just sitting there. They're not even talking to one another.'

The pair fell silent, and though the table was a little way away from them and at an angle to deliberately avert their focus, they were still able to discreetly watch the strange man and woman for movement in their peripherals.

They hadn't been watching for very long when the young woman suddenly, yet slowly, rose from her chair and headed for the door. The man left at the table then fixed the pair with a cocksure smirk and Porthos couldn't help but lock eyes with him.

Aramis gave a shake of his head, 'Looks like we've been rumbled.'

'Well then,' Porthos shrugged, rising from the table, 'We may as well go and say hello.'

* * *

><p>D'artagnan wasn't exactly surprised to find the strange men at his table after Yzzy left. They had obviously been watching them. Well, not obviously. In fact, if it hadn't been for Yzzy, he probably wouldn't have even spared them a second glance. Then again, if they were hunters, then they would be used to blending in and not drawing attention to themselves.<p>

The taller of the two men pulled out one of the chairs and lowered himself into it, fixing D'artagnan with a confident smile. His partner on-the-other-hand, adopted a more polite approach.

'Mind if we join you?' He asked, to which D'artagnan gave a small shake of his head and gestured that the stranger should sit. After he had done so, D'artagnan folded his arms and leant back in his own seat.

He watched the smaller man inhale as if he were about to say something, but D'artagnan beat him to it.

'Why are you following us?' came the question, direct and unabashed.

'Why are you here?' the larger man responded with a question of his own, causing D'artagnan to almost laugh. If only they knew what he could do to them if he wanted, maybe they would show him a little respect.

The other man grimaced and affected an expression that was half imploring, half chiding.

'Come now, Porthos, there's no reason to be like that.'

D'artagnan tilted his head to the side slightly, narrowing his eyes at the man whose name he now knew as Porthos.

'My question still stands, gentlemen. Why are you following us?' he tried again.

This time, the smaller man answered, but he still couldn't help but to imagine Porthos thinking something akin to 'And so does our question.'

'We weren't following you.' Came the response and with it D'artagnan's focus turned to the other stranger, 'What I mean to say is that we came here on a completely un-important matter, but we just so happened to see you and your…um…lady friend…come in here...'

'Still doesn't explain why you followed us.' D'artagnan bristled, his patience waning. Porthos opened his mouth to speak, but D'artagnan cut him off, 'Who are you guys, anyway? You hunters?'

The two men exchanged a glance and seemed to take a defeated breath in unison.

'We are.' Was all Porthos could manage, before D'artagnan stood suddenly from his seat. He leant on the table, palms flat against the surface.

He spoke then, in a voice tainted with venom and with all the conviction he could muster, 'Why don't you just leave us alone? We are not the monsters you should be hunting, but if you come anywhere near me or my _Lady Friend_ again…I will kill you.'

Porthos made a move to stand, locking eyes with D'artagnan. His smile faded, replaced by stoicism. He would have no doubt told the boy off, pushed him back into his chair and chided him for being so naïve. He would have done so, if his concentration hadn't been broken by the scream from the car park.

The trio stood in unintended synchrony, even the ears of the other people (or vampires and whatever the grey man was) in the bar pricked up at the sound. D'artagnan flew at the door, closely followed by the two strangers, leaving behind two blackened hand prints, singed into the wood of the table top.


	3. Just Terrific

_**So here's the third chapter of Suffer Well. It took longer to write than I expected and, for that, I am sorry. Thank you to those of you who are following this or reviewing etc. Means a lot to me that someone is reading this. So, thank you. :)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Suffer Well<strong>

**Chapter Three: Just Terrific.**

Yzzy was ashamed to feel the remnants of a scream curdle in her throat. She had been expecting the attack, of course she had; the bloodsuckers were unlikely to just let her leave (even before the arrival of the hunters). So, there really was no excuse for it.

The lean, greasy-haired bouncer had eyed her suspiciously as she re-emerged from the bar. He had asked her where she was going and when she ignored him, had followed her. Yzzy had somehow managed to make it to the middle of the car park by the time she was halted by a leather clad arm around her throat.

After the scream died, Yzzy's breath quickened. She raised an arm and aimed an elbow at her captor's sternum, but before the act of self-defence could reach its mark, a blur of movement swept up both her wrists and held them across her body in a vice-like grip.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you, sweetheart.' Came the obligatory reprimand.

The girl rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, closing it again a moment later as someone called her name.

The vampire pivoted at the shout, yanking Yzzy round to face the bar again. Yzzy narrowed her eyes at the sight of D'artagnan flanked by the hunters that had been watching them only moments ago.

D'artagnan started forwards, arms outstretched in a gesture of surrender. Porthos and Aramis looked on, hands itching for the concealed stakes at their belts.

'Definitely not prospects, then…' muttered Porthos, leaning in to his partner, though his eyes did not move from the vampire and his hostage.

'P-please…' D'artagnan pleaded, mustering a stammer, '…don't hurt her…please.'

The vampire preened at the young man's begging, tightened his grip on the girl.

'Sorry, lad, you're out of luck this time.' He dipped his head in the direction of '_The Good Night'_ and the three humans pivoted in terrific unison as the building bled vampire reinforcements.

Porthos, Aramis and D'artagnan backed away and were, within no time at all encircled by steely-gazed bloodsuckers. Porthos steeled his resolve and reached for his belt. Within a second the stake was in his hand and he lunged for the first vamp he could reach, but the monster was ready for him and side-stepped the hunter easily, teasing the weapon from his grasp with lightning quick speed.

'Hunters, eh?' Yzzy's captor smiled. He gave a permitting nod and a young attractive woman stepped forwards from the circle, making a beeline for the trio. The vampiress smiled demurely as she strode across to Aramis. She reached him and closed the gap between them, digging inside his jacket and around his belt. She held his gaze seductively until her scarlet talons caught on the weapon she was searching for. She tugged and the stake came free of its hiding place. Then she took a step or two backwards, a gently chiding expression crossing her features. Aramis gave an innocent shrug of his shoulders and Porthos rolled his eyes.

The vampiress then tucked the stake under an arm and repeated the action for D'artagnan who seemed not to have noticed. Instead his focus was trained on Yzzy.

'_Are you ready?' _

'_I think so.' _

'_Good.' _

The vampire pursed her lips, furrowed her brow and turned towards Yzzy's captor. She gave a shrug of her shoulders and a shake of her head.

'What kind of a hunter comes unarmed into a nest of Vampires?' asked the greasy haired vamp, his eyes narrowed in scrutiny.

D'artagnan gave a laugh and straightened, dropping his fearful façade. This was enough to furrow the collective brows of the assembled bloodsuckers.

'Firstly, we're not hunters. Secondly, we wouldn't need weapons even if we were.'

At this, the vampiress beside him burst into flames. Her combustion caused everyone but Yzzy and D'artagnan to jump and her subsequent screams saw several of her comrades flee the scene and breakneck speed.

Yzzy felt the hold on her wrists loosen and she took the opportunity to join the demonstration. Without moving a muscle she bent her attacker's arm backwards and away from her throat. There was a sickening crunch as he crumpled to the floor. She strode confidently towards her companion, coming to stand beside him just as the thrashing mass of flames alongside him fell deathly still.

Porthos and Aramis shared a terrified yet curious glance, unknowingly match those of the other assembled vamps.

Yzzy stared across at the vampire who had held her and narrowed her eyes.

'You should have let me leave.' She hissed.

The vampire cried out in pain then as a succession of cracking and snapping sounds emanated from his body. Tears streamed down his face as his form contorted uncontrollably and he shot helpless watery eyes beseechingly around at his gathered comrades.

One started forwards, instinctively, only to be halted by Yzzy's commanding gaze. He tried to ignore the girl, take a further step forwards, but found his muscles unwilling to move. Yzzy shook her head, treated the monster to a chiding smile and then bid him join his friend writhing in agony on the dusty ground.

'Anyone else?' D'artagnan queried, a cocksure grin on his lips.

The assembled vampires shook their heads, though a few looked as if they would tear his throat open if given half a chance.

'Good.'

The two hunters hit the deck at the explosion of heat around them, covering their faces against the inferno, shielding their eyes from the white hot light that threatened to blind them. They only looked up when the heat subsided to find, not a circle of bloodthirsty vampires, but a ring of smouldering corpses, flesh still smoking. However, even at the return of the cooling night time zephyrs, there was still the pained gurgling and rasping breaths of the two vamps under Yzzy's telepathic mercy.

D'artagnan ignored the two hunters fighting to their feet and placed both his hands on Ysaline's shoulders. He tried to reach her silently, but her mind was blocking him. He had no choice but to resort to more conventional means of communication.

'Yzzy, you can stop now.' He implored her, his stomach sinking when her gaze remained steadfast, 'I know they're vamps, but stop it.'

Moisture blurred his vision in desperation, when Ysaline still made no move to respond.

'Yzzy! Please!'

Finally, his partner turned to him and the writhing forms at her feet slowed and lay hungrily drinking in as much air as they could. Yzzy fixed him with a distant, tear stained gaze, shot him a half smile and then collapsed.

D'artagnan was able to break her fall and slumped to the ground with her as she slipped into unconsciousness. He gently brushed some hair from her face and traced a thumb across her top lip in an attempt to wipe away the drip of blood that had eked from her left nostril.

He was so concerned in supporting Yzzy that he did not notice the shadows cross him. He did not notice the rattle of bones clicking back into place nor did he register the vengeful snarls bubbling above him.

That is, until the limp and lifeless forms of the vampires fell one at each side of him, each with a stake jutting from their backs, just where their hearts ought to be.


End file.
